1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus arranged to perform processes for forming an image on a sheet on the basis of image information obtained by reading an image recorded on an original or image information transmitted through a network.
2. Description of Related Art
The recent advancement of digital technology and network technology has caused office automation equipments such as a copying machine, a facsimile set, a printer, etc., to become more multifunctional. As a result, these office automation equipments are changing from the conventional stand-alone type toward such information equipments that are capable of serving as network terminals.
Changes in office environment expected to take place in the future suggest creation of a apace wherein office automation equipments will change to information apparatuses to be used as information terminals for office work by taking out in real time or reading such electronic information or paper information that is gathering there. For such new office spaces, multifunctional image processing apparatuses are expected to be developed as information apparatuses of the new generation.
At present, however, no multifunction image processing apparatuses are arranged to be capable of coping with the coming changes of office environment. All the currently known apparatuses are designed for use in a space having office equipments gathered there like the conventional office or at a corner of an office room or a living room. In other words, there are no image processing apparatuses designed to be capable of coping with anticipated changes of office environment when the changes come to take place as mentioned above.
The invention is made in view of the problem mentioned above. It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a multifunctional image processing apparatus which is capable of coping with changes which will take place in office environment in the future.
To attain the above object, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, there is provided an image processing apparatus, comprising image forming means for forming an image on a sheet, image reading means, disposed above the image forming means with a void space part formed between the image forming means and the image reading means, for reading image information from an original having the image information recorded thereon, and a sheet delivery part arranged to deliver the sheet having the image formed thereon by the image forming means into the void space part formed between the image forming means and the image reading means, wherein the image reading means is supported by a support part provided on a frame body in which the image forming means is housed, and is arranged to be horizontally swingable around the support part.
The above and other objects and features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment thereof taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.